


Girl Crush

by Nafffy (LeFemmeChevalier)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/F, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Implied Romance, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mild Fluff, Some Humor, Yoo Jeongyeon-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFemmeChevalier/pseuds/Nafffy
Summary: Why Jeongyeon low-key thinks that Tzuyu is the Girl Crush of Twice.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Girl Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Jeongyeon's POV

Part of the training to become an idol is projecting a certain image that will garner the public's attention. This projection is an unspoken but acceptable way for each member of any group to stand out; a way of presenting a sense of individuality while still maintaining the coherence of the group.

It's a tricky thing to figure out, yes, but it's always up to the management how these roles will pan out in their favor.

For the most part, some members will get to project an image that is close to what they are in real life—a bit of a lucky break if you must. But some will, unfortunately, be given roles that are, at worst, in direct contradiction to who they actually are.

Everyone has a role. Everyone plays a part. And everyone, regardless of their opinion on the matter, will have to comply.

But behind the projection lies the truth. And fortunately enough, what makes Twice different is that most of their truth are out in the open (to a reasonable degree of course) for the public to feast on.

It's their charm. It's what separates them from the others. 

Still, behind the truth lies more truth—image is still everything, after all. And one of these truth is how Jeongyeon thinks that Tzuyu is the actual Girl Crush of Twice.

* * *

When the management decided that Tzuyu will be the main visual of the group, it was a unanimous agreement. No one contested the decision.

Except for Tzuyu.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the prettiest one," Sana reasoned with a giggle, apparently amused at Tzuyu's genuine confusion.

"Yeah. We told you that before," Momo added and beside her, Mina nodded in agreement. Jeongyeon was not surprised by their Japanese members' comments—after all, even prior to Sixteen, they have stated plenty of times how they think Chou Tzuyu _is_ the prettiest among the JYP trainees of their time.

"But I'm not," the youngest girl insisted. "Everyone is pretty in Twice so I don't understand why I should stand out."

In Jeongyeon's opinion, there are two kinds of people who give out compliments: the ones who say it just to be polite and the ones who say it to reassure someone.

But Tzuyu falls into the third category: the one who say it without any prompt nor pretense of giving a compliment—as if pointing out an obvious fact and wondering why no one has said it yet.

Tzuyu has always been blunt. Despite being seemingly passive, she always calls it as she sees it even if it goes against the general consensus. And as Jeongyeon's eyes roam around the room, she can't help but observe how blunt sincerity can elicit a variety of reactions: a blush (Mina's), a giggle (Sana's), a bashful smile (Nayeon's and Jihyo's), a thumbs up (Momo's), and even an awkward laugh (Chaeyoung's and Dahyun's).

Seeing all that, she can't help but agree with Mina when she said, a while back, that Tzuyu's way of speaking is very charming in its own way.

It's the first instance that made Jeongyeon think that Tzuyu should be the Girl Crush of Twice.

(Later on, Tzuyu will politely accept her role when she got seven votes out of nine—she voted for Mina while Nayeon voted for herself—all the while saying how it doesn't even matter because everyone can see that she is right.)

* * *

Being in the same space, no matter how large of a space it is, meant that inevitable clashes will occur. And nine people with very distinct personalities living together in the same space meant that said clashes has become a regular occurrence.

This is when Jeongyeon shone the most.

"I told you guys over and over again to clean up after yourself," she heard herself say for the fifth time in a span of only an hour. "There are nine of us here. If everyone pitch in, it should be easy enough to maintain order."

She then pointedly looked at Momo's direction and said girl, who just finished eating her share of jokbal, looked at her guiltily before starting to clean up after herself. And soon enough, all the other girls followed suit.

As Jeongyeon bent down, about to pick up some of their leftovers to be either thrown in the bin or be kept in the fridge, she noticed a tall shadow beside her.

"I got it," Tzuyu simply said as she took the paper plates off Jeongyeon's hands.

"You sure?"

The younger girl just gave her a reassuring smile. "Just go rest, unnie. You've been vacuuming all day. We got this."

Jeongyeon gave her a thankful smile as she let the girl clean up the remaining mess. And as she glance towards the kitchen, her scrutinizing eyes observing the chaos brought about by eight people who are trying their best to clean up, Jeongyeon can't help but shake her head fondly before heading to her shared room with Momo—all the while wondering if they can handle it all by themselves.

Through the years, Jeongyeon's borderline obsessive-compulsive need to constantly clean up has opened her eyes to other people's habits. Mainly, it opened her eyes on how one would react when being given an order.

Some would complain loudly and, at times, be openly defiant. Some would grumble under their breaths as they grudgingly obey. Some would get bashful, unsure of exactly what to do. And some would even readily nod their head in compliance—like a teacher's pet eager to please.

But there are those rare people, like Tzuyu, who will just quietly listen without a hint of being offended nor a sign of being intimidated before taking the initiative to do beyond what was expected—a trait which came as a pleasant surprise to Jeongyeon when she first noticed it.

In a way, people like Tzuyu exude an aura of reliability even without meaning to. And the fact that Tzuyu is the youngest of them all makes the whole thing ironic in Jeongyeon's eyes—especially when, in comparison, their eldest once challenged her to a rock-paper-scissor just to get out of cleaning duty.

So as mundane as the situation may seem, it's the second instance that made Jeongyeon think that Tzuyu should be the Girl Crush of Twice.

(Later on, Mina will talk about how Tzuyu told them not to be wasteful of food before proceeding to eat some of the leftovers to make her point.)

* * *

Twice, understanding the implication of being a very well-known girl group, tried to take advantage of the trajectory of their rising fame by working harder and harder with each comeback.

Understandably, everyone is constantly stressed and perpetually sick. But as much as they want to take a break, it was not an option; so everyone just dealt with the negative effects of fame as best as they could.

At times when some of them couldn't, the others will surely step up—like a family who has long accepted the fact that they got each others' back.

And when it comes to Mina, Tzuyu will always step up.

"She should just go home," Tzuyu insisted as they all crowd inside the waiting room. It was Christmas day; a day that should be spent in joy and merriment. But as Mina lay on the sofa, weakly smiling at them and reassuring everyone that she will be fine, it was a day spent with worry instead.

"Is the pain too much?"

"Does it matter?" Tzuyu suddenly snapped, the uncharacteristic action garnering a few shocked reactions from the other girls.

"Calm down, Tzuyu."

"I am calm," Tzuyu replied tightly, lightly shaking Momo's placating hand off her shoulder. Because of that, Nayeon—in her rare moments of exercising her authority as the eldest—gave their youngest a stern look before repeating Momo's words in a very authoritative tone.

Tzuyu took a breath. "Unnie," she started, now calmly this time. "Mina-unnie needs to rest. She should just go home."

"Tzuyu." Not everyone heard Mina but Tzuyu's head immediately turn to look down at the older girl. "I'm okay. I'll be okay."

"You're not," Tzuyu simply said although her expression softened. She even managed a small smile before said smile faded when she turned to Jihyo again. "We can handle this with just us, right?" Tzuyu asked, almost pleadingly this time.

"Look," Jeongyeon interrupted as the silence stretch too long. "Tzuyu is right. It's better for Mina to go home."

"How about she just stay right here for the meantime until the award show is done?" Nayeon supplied as she stood closer to where Mina is currently lying. "That way, our staff can keep an eye on her and we can be with her as soon as possible."

"Is that okay with you?" Jeongyeon noticed how their eldest directed the question to their youngest.

Tzuyu gave an acquiescing nod to Nayeon. "Fine," she simply said before turning around and walking away without another word. Chaeyoung and Dahyun, who were watching quietly but intently on the side, both laughed nervously while the others just shook their heads in both exasperation and amusement.

And when Jeongyeon glanced at Mina, she saw an odd expression she can't decipher at the time coupled with a slight, almost absentminded smile that, somehow, made the other girl's face seem brighter.

As soon as the award show ended, Jeongyeon noticed how fast Tzuyu walked as she turn left and right, only sparing a single glance their way before walking onwards on her own. And as soon as they gave their respective bows to the public as a group, Tzuyu is already strutting towards the backstage, half-heartedly waving a few times before going on a full sprint.

Jeongyeon, despite the crowd's noise, heard their leader's frustrated sigh at Tzuyu's behavior but none of them stopped the youngest girl from running back to Mina.

And when it was time to go, no one told her to take off her jacket as they took one last group picture for the night. No one, not even their managers, told her to stop as she eagerly went inside the van with Mina while everyone is still busy mingling with the other groups.

And as Jeongyeon observe said picture and saw their jacket-clad youngest member with impatience written all over her face (that everyone but them failed to see) as she posed for the camera, she can't help but chuckle.

So despite Nayeon and Jihyo scolding Tzuyu (who gracefully accepted the lecturing without further complaints) as soon as they got home, Jeongyeon can't help but admire the youngest girl's audacity as she quietly observe the scene on the corner.

She also can't help her laughter when, days after the incident, she caught Mina putting snacks on Tzuyu's bed—the girl just looked at her with wide eyes and a blush before hastily explaining how she was feeling better already so she went out earlier to buy some groceries.

And that Christmas incident became the third instance that made Jeongyeon think why Tzuyu should be the Girl Crush of Twice.

(And she believes that Mina, who was smiling fondly at Tzuyu as the younger girl happily ate the snacks in the living room, will agree with her as well.)

* * *

When Mina got back from Japan looking healthier compared to the last time they saw her, Twice decided that a celebration is a must.

And since it's a special occasion, their managers generously decided to give them a little treat by buying alcohol. They were also informed that the management gave them a few days off from their usual schedule. So after reminding them to behave and to _not_ go on Vlive, the managers finally left them on their own after making sure that the door is properly locked.

Chaeyoung, who was playfully hugging a large bottle of soju, gave them all a wicked grin as soon as the door is closed. "So who's up for a little drinking game?"

After turning down Sana's request for Spin-The-Bottle with Chaeyoung loudly wondering if there is _any_ drinking game that won't cause her too much embarrassment, everyone just settled in watching some scary movies. And as they choose the right movie with the appropriate amount of horror that won't give them nightmares, Jeongyeon glanced at Mina's way.

The girl, like most of them, is not a fan of horror as she tends to get scared easily. So when she, like most of them, failed to remain calm during the jumpscares, Jeongyeon saw how she will always turn to the person sitting next to her.

Tzuyu, like always, would envelope Mina in hug as the Japanese girl bury herself close to the younger girl. And as Jeongyeon saw the younger girl's unyielding disposition in the face of fake blood and one scary clown, the older girl thinks that Mina is in good hands.

Or arms, rather.

"Anyone want more?" Jihyo asked to no one in particular later on before passing a beer to an eager Nayeon who immediately raised a hand. The night went on with everyone maintaining high spirits as they consume bottles and bottles of alcohol, collectively glad that they are free to do as they wish.

And the taste of such rare freedom is the reason why, as the night goes on, most reached a state of drunkenness where they are now openly mocking the fake ghouls on the screen instead of getting scared.

"What's the next movie?"

"Everyone in the mood for Thai?"

"Food?"

"Movies. I hear they make awesome horror films."

"Speaking of Thai, who else besides me think that Lisa is hot?"

As Nayeon sloppily dial on her phone to order some Thai food with Jihyo beside her making sure that she's actually going to order one, Jeongyeon glanced at Mina again who seems to be sleeping in Tzuyu's arms.

"She's just closing her eyes," Tzuyu mouthed at her in reply when she asked if Mina really is sleeping. "But she's a bit tipsy so she'll need to sleep soon," the younger girl added in a loud whisper as Sana and Chaeyoung continue to gush over Lisa's apparent hotness, with Momo right in front of the TV drunkenly lecturing the room about the cultural differences between Thai horror movies and Japanese horror movies.

And as Jeongyeon wait for the delivery to come—Nayeon has apparently forgotten about it as she clung onto Chaeyoung's back, Jeongyeon glanced at Mina and Tzuyu's direction again.

"Still good?"

The younger girl—who has long decided to stop drinking and is the only one besides Jeongyeon who is sober—just gave the older girl a thumbs up in reply. Carefully, she rearranged Mina in a more comfortable position while swatting Sana's hands away as the other girl whine about how biased her fellow Japanese is after Mina drunkenly mumbled, "Tzuyu is way hotter than anyone here."

And when a hyper Dahyun diplomatically declared later that everyone in Twice is hot using an empty bottle of soju as a mic, her statement was met with sloppy clapping and drunken hooting. And when an unstable Nayeon started looking for a pole to dance on before attempting to call their managers to demand for one to be installed in their basement, Jeongyeon decided that it's time to call it a night.

As Jeongyeon drag Momo (who was busy eating Thai food) away from the TV and effectively stopping her from 'interviewing' a movie character about his life as an assassin, she glanced again at the two and smiled at the sight.

When Jeongyeon took it upon herself to carry the responsibility of maintaining order in the dorm, no one contested it—everyone is just glad that they have her to rely on.

And as she look at Tzuyu, who is holding a glass of water as she firmly but gently order Mina to drink, Jeongyeon can't help but be glad that Mina has someone _she_ can always rely on.

And as Jeongyeon clean up the bottles and leftovers, shaking her head at the mess, she glanced at their way again and saw how the younger girl is now carrying Mina. "Need any help?"

Tzuyu shook her head. "It's okay, unnie. I got it."

"You sure?"

"Yes." And before walking away, she added, "I always got her."

There are several types of roles in Twice. In a way, these are the roles _they_ have given to themselves as a means to maintain the coherence of their group.

In Jeongyeon's opinion, the role that Tzuyu took is the role that can only be seen behind closed doors. The kind that is reliable without meaning to. The kind that goes beyond the expected. The kind that, when you get overwhelmed, will quietly envelope you in a hug and will make you feel that everything is going to be alright.

And this is the fourth and final instance that made Jeongyeon think why Tzuyu should be the Girl Crush of Twice.

(The morning after, everyone will guiltily smile at Jeongyeon as she lecture them all about moderate drinking and the dangers of drunk-dialing.)

* * *

When the management decided that she will be the Girl Crush of the Twice, everyone agreed to the decision without any further questions.

Since being an idol involves projecting a certain image that will appeal to the public, Jeongyeon just went along with it, acutely aware that the reason is because she fits the stereotype of the role.

But as she observe how Tzuyu playfully tried to kiss Mina in front of them, laughing when she was immediately swatted away by the embarassed girl while being (gently) told to behave, she can't help but think that it should be given to their youngest instead.

And in a way, the Girl Crush role is a bit lacking for someone like Tzuyu who, according to Mina, is not the type of girl you'll have a crush on.

Because Chou Tzuyu, instead, is the type of girl you'll fall for.

(And when Jeongyeon said all these to Mina, the other girl just smiled before firmly shaking her head and explaining that she won't want Tzuyu to be the Girl Crush of Twice because she doesn't want more girls fawning over _her_ girlfriend.)

* * *

**End**


End file.
